


a little space

by bekindplsrewind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Michael's just being a little protective and careful with Adam, Midam Week (Supernatural), Midam Week (Supernatural) 2020, Post-Episode: s15e08 Our Father Who Aren't in Heaven, i guess?, so it's got that soft domestic feeling to it, they get their first apartment together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekindplsrewind/pseuds/bekindplsrewind
Summary: “‘A little space’. To live in?” Michael glanced at Adam curiously.Adam nodded, a focus reclaiming his features. “Yeah. I mean, sure, we technically don’tneedto sleep, but I’d like to kick my feet up once in a while without prying eyes judging us. I’d still like some privacy.”------Midam Week 2020Day 1: FirstsIn which Adam suggests they get a place together.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	a little space

**Author's Note:**

> happy midam week! i'm probably going to be late in a lot of these prompts, but i just ran with this, lmao [seriously, i just started this yesterday and have rewritten it several times already D:].

“We’ll need to find a place.” It had been some time since Adam had said anything since they’d left Kansas. He’d asked Michael for some familiar scenery, and they’d landed in Minnesota, somewhere between Windom and Minneapolis. Michael was wary of the vulnerability Adam was under since speaking to the Winchesters, but for now, he seemed calm as they walked the evening streets. “You know, a little space for ourselves to hunker down and relax.”

“‘A little space’. To live in?” Michael glanced at Adam curiously.

Adam nodded, a focus reclaiming his features. “Yeah. I mean, sure, we technically don’t  _ need  _ to sleep, but I’d like to kick my feet up once in a while without prying eyes judging us. I’d still like some privacy.” Michael hummed thoughtfully.  _ “Aaaand, _ it’ll be  _ ours _ . We could do whatever we wanted there. No curfews, no sneaking around… we could have breakfast for dinner and eat in bed.”

“You can aim higher than that, Adam.”

Adam laughed, animation dancing in his eyes again, and Michael smiled softly in return with relief. “It’s called baby steps. I’m just getting my footing back. But before all that,” he huffed a sigh, “we need money.”

Finding a job wasn’t easy, let alone without having proper ID, but with Michael’s help (and the only thing that Adam would allow him to do), he was able to bypass that with a wave of his hand. Within a couple of weeks, he was working at a fast food restaurant.

Apartment hunting, though, was something else. They’d gone to several viewings, all of which were almost criminal, considering his budget. That was until, by some miracle, they happened upon a little studio apartment, some five blocks away from his work. It was so convenient, he could walk there.

“What do you think?” Adam asked Michael, after the apartment manager had left them to look around.

“It needs work.” Michael’s eyes roamed the partially furnished room, scrutinising every stain and speck of dust.

Adam nodded. “A little TLC would do it some good, but I think we could make it work. It’s charming, in it’s own sort of way.” Michael watched as Adam ran a hand over the small countertop in the kitchenette, a look washing over his face like he was imagining the type of meals he could cook there. That was convincing enough for Michael to agree.

“Okay.”

Adam glanced up at him. “Okay? You’re cool with it?”

“Yes. As long as you are, I am.”

A smile as bright as the sun split across Adam’s face. He could barely keep himself contained, even as he was filling out the lease.

“Would you look at that?” Adam held his hand out to Michael where their keys lay cradled in his palm.

Michael leaned forward and peered down at it, expecting there to be something more that he was missing. “The keys to the front door.”

Adam laughed. “Yeah, but I mean, symbolically. This is a big step in our relationship, getting a place together.” He peered up at Michael with a little smile. “This,” he made a sweeping gesture at the room, “is  _ ours.  _ This is our home, now.”  He had that same dreamy eyed look he’d had earlier as he glanced around the space.

Michael wondered if Adam realised that if he’d wanted to live in a van or had chosen the life of a nomad, hopping from place to place, that he would willingly follow, because for Michael, he had already found a home in Adam’s heart. He smiled at Adam softly from behind. “I’m glad to be home.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is the shortest thing i've written to date! i hope the ending wasn't too cheesy. and if any of you follow my ['A/part' series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795276), yes, this is the same studio apartment they're living in there [this is essentially a part of it, but this would be more of a little easter egg? i guess?].
> 
> also, i was a little wary abt mentioning the hurt adam was going through after his encounter with tfw, bc this happens right after they leave. but i think it makes sense. adam honestly wanted to get on with his own life, y'know?
> 
> come bother me on my tumblr! [seagullmichael](https://seagullmichael.tumblr.com/) [i might draw something for midam week, too! who knows XD]


End file.
